


Only in Dreams

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Longing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sad, Separation, Tumblr Prompt, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually my fist fan fic write, as I usually do Rp's. But this was fun and would love any feedback. Thanks Enjoy</p><p>I love comment's and I am pretty active so feel free to leave me a comment. And thank you for taking the time to read this.</p><p>-Maiden</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my fist fan fic write, as I usually do Rp's. But this was fun and would love any feedback. Thanks Enjoy
> 
> I love comment's and I am pretty active so feel free to leave me a comment. And thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> -Maiden

It had been some years now, the inquisition had triumphed. All was well, only the steady work between ferelden and orlais. Keeping all points of the kingdoms happy and egos sated. They had accomplished much. Most of the team still resided within Skyholds stone walls. But not all. One had left without word, no letter, no explication, only paintings along his wall remained. A powerful and painful memory. Bijaka still lingered within his room from time to time. With each visit, a sad but silent nod from Varric. As she pushed past the door in silence. 

 

She had locked herself away within as long as she could without Josephine breaking the doors. Cole would stay bringing treats and a handkerchief. His presence helping calm the hurt that bore deep into her heart, almost as deeply as the mark itself. But soon the visits grew shorter, her stay within its walls brief. Pushing herself to not sit, to not wallow. 

 

This was not one of those nights, the nightmares had returned. The dim lit halls of Skyhold only echoing of its soldiers that stood guard. Bi kept to the shadows not wishing to explain her tear streaked cheeks. She sought comfort that which also brought her as much pain. Solas door was pushed open delicately as possible. Finally within its safe walls. Her lavender eyes lingering over them, begging to drop some untold berry of truth into her waiting hand. But no such truth came to bare. 

 

Now they only liners as her memory of late nights and dusty tomes. And an elf like no other. Tears began their decent again as she curled her lithe body into the soft cushion of the couch that laid against the wall. His smell lingering still just a wisp, barely there. "Please come back" she cried as she muffled the tears into the cushions. Exhaustion would soon take her and a heavy sleep would keep her within its dark wings. 

 

As Bi slept her cheeks still pink and wet from her tears, a presence lingered within Skyholds shadows. A long finger trailed down her jaw with a whispering touch. A sad but soft smile rested on his features. "Ma vhenan" he whispers as his hand lingers over her. A pale light of blue falls upon her features. A spell to keep her sleeping. With gentle hands her brings her to his chest. Her weight still nothing to trouble him. The familiar moment scratching at his heart as he stares at her sleeping face. 

 

Gentle and quiet Bi is carried to her room as the moon still lingers in the night sky. "Ir abelas, ma vhenan" he whispers. He curses himself in silence as he watches her tiny breaths. Her skin warm against his. As he places her down watching her shiver against her covers. "Goodnight Vhenan" he whispers leaning down to kiss her scared ear. 

 

"What!?" Bi yells as the sound of morning greets her, Josie is walking around and speaking of the day's events. But all Bi can think or feel is the lingering touch that flows along her body. It had to be a dream she hopes. 

 

But another part does not, it pleads for her common sense to be wrong. That even with each passing day it goes it hopes that he will return that her heart will return. Even if only in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Elven Translated
> 
> Ma Vhenan: "My Heart"  
> Ir abelas, ma vhenan: "I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart."


End file.
